


Escape attempt

by whomii2



Series: POI Fruitcake series [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Prison break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape attempt

Scarface had a fruitcake with a file inside delivered to Elias. The guards saw nothing suspicious in the heavy weight of the holiday treat.  
  
Unfortunately Elias was unable to remove the file from the rock-like cake. The most Elias could do was batter the cake against the bars of his cell, which failed to have any impact on said bars and didn’t even make a satisfying clanging noise.

From Scarface’s point of view the gift was a complete success. Elias had fallen into a rather maudlin state of mind around the holidays, and his dislike of the fruitcake and frustration in trying to remove the file put him in a nasty frame of mind and got him back on track.


End file.
